ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop (Earth-77)/Timeline 1
Goop is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Polymorph from the planet Viscosia. Appearance Ben as Goop Goop is a humanoid pile of goo that can take any shape at will. Goop has an Anti-Gravity Projector that allows him to be mobile in Earth's gravity and also projects his voice. In Twin Omnitrixes, Goop has a nose-like beak and he has an amoeba-like shape. His Anti-Gravity Projector has been redesigned, and the Omnitrix symbol is on the top of it. When Goop speaks now, a crackle of static is heard at the end of each line as if he is speaking through a walkie-talkie. Albedo as Negative Goop Negative Goop is red and his Anti-Gravity Projector is black on the top with a red light on the bottom. Like Goop in Omniverse, Negative Goop's Ultimatrix symbol is on his Anti-Gravity Projector. Powers and Abilities Goop is indestructible, making it difficult to defeat him by attacking his body. Goop is capable of throwing blobs of goo and spraying acid from his hands, and could rotate his feet around like helicopter blades to damage enemies. Goop is able to generate and even shoot slime from any part of his body. The slime he generates can either be acidic or adhesive. He can shoot it in continuous streams similar to a water hose or in blob like projectiles. Goop is able to dissolve a large variety of materials, making himself and his touch acidic if he wills it. Goop can stretch, bend and deform himself in any way shape or form. Goop can regenerate and rebuild himself with ease. Equipment Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector allows him to change his shape, form, length width, and height at will, as well as granting Goop the ability to fly. If Goop loses his Anti-Gravity Projector, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix can immediately generate a new one. With his Anti-Gravity Projector, Goop has enough inhuman strength to dismantle a Techadon robot from the inside and effortlessly subdue Magister Prior Gilhil, someone who could effortlessly overpower an armored Kevin. Goop has even defeated both Gwen and Kevin in combat with his both his strength and slime. Goop can control and launch his Anti-Gravity Projector at enemies to attack them, the edges being razor-sharp. He could also use his anti-gravity projector as a boomerang. Weaknesses Goop is limited to his Anti-Gravity Projector controlling his body. If it is separated from him by more than two feet, or turned off, Goop's body goes completely inert until it recollects it. He can only struggle to move, while he cannot change shape or make appendages to move without his Anti-Gravity Projector. Goop can be hurt by being spun really fast in a centrifuge, which causes him to begin separating into his constituent compounds. Goop cannot reform if being continuously attacked, such as when Albedo used Humungousaur's strength. History By Ben *In New Dimension, New Life, Goop was used to fight Liam. Appearances By Ben *''New Dimension, New Life'' Category:Aliens Category:Twin Omnitrixes Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Polymorphs Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens